Bonnie en Alola! ¿Cuanto caos habrá?
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: ¡Bonnie llega a Alola por un problema en Kalos! ¡¿Que pasara ahora que esta la pequeña rubia bajo al cuidado de Ash! Caos por supuesto. - Historia 100% mia no al plagio. Obviamente estarán los Mew ¿Que serian mis fics sin ellos? 7u7, nada pertenece solo la historia.


Una niña estaba caminando por las calles de Alola, su cabeza girando a ambos lados mirando como las personas caminaban felizmente junto a sus Pokemon, ella sonrió.

-Valla, mi hermano eligió una buena Región para estar este año, se nota que las personas de Alola tratan muy bien a los Pokemon ¿No crees Danette? -pregunto mirando a su hombro donde estaba sentada una Pichu con un moño blanco-

Danette: Pi Pichu Pichu -dijo en su idioma natal con duda -

-asiente- Es verdad, hay una fuerte energía inter dimensional proveniente de esta isla -susurro para que nadie la escuchara-

Danette: Pi pi Chupichu? -susurro también-

-ríe suavemente- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Enserio crees que ellos, seriamente, no están involucrados? -siguió susurrando riendo levemente-

La Pichu se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo y se apeno.

-Ya tranquila, aun no estas del todo acostumbrada y lo entiendo, como sea ser mejor seguir si queremos encontrarlos -dijo y la Pichu asintió, ambas se dirigieron a una colina donde se veía un edifico bastante extraño-

…

Ash y sus amigos de Alola estaban en una clase del Profesor Kukui, explicando las diferentes formas de Kanto a Alola, realmente ya lo habían hecho una vez, lo estaban haciendo como un repaso, pero después de todo lo que pasaron, realmente estaban, por ser totalmente francos, realmente aburridos.

Como los asientos estaban separados no podían hablar entre ellos sin ser escuchados, así que…No tenían otra opción…Incluso sus Pokemon ya se habían dormido.

Para su fortuna, y para el susto de sus Pokemon, la campana sonó, lo que indicaba solo una cosa…

-¡Almuerzo! -gritaron todos comenzando a mover sus mesas-

Kukui miro con ojos confundidos la rapidez con la que movieron las mesas y sacaban sus loncheras, el rio y negó con la cabeza, tal vez debería dejar de repetir su tema de investigación por un tiempo.

Todos comenzaron a comer y a charlas de las cosas que les paso el día anterior, en otras palabras, hablaban como si nada de lo que paso con Celesteela.

Lulu: ¡Fue increíble como voló! -dijo recordando la increíble escena en su cabeza-

Kiawe: en verdad parecía un cohete -dijo comienzo un poco de su almuerzo-

Lillie: si, y por poco el Team Rocket lo arruina todo -dijo recordando al robot que casi hecha el plan a la basura-

Ante esto todos suspiraron, incluso los Pokemon.

Crish: esos tipos en verdad son molestos ¿Enserio te han molestado desde que comenzaste tu viaje Ash? -pregunto al pelinegro, que se había sacado la gorra, como últimamente lo hacía-

Ash: -suspira- Si, desde que vieron el gran rayo que hizo Pikachu cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje

Lana: vaya, ¿Cómo los soportas? -dijo y el pelinegro rio, un poco sádico, sin notarse, junto a Pikachu-

Ash: siempre los mando a volar -dijo riendo un poco sádico, cosa que nadie noto a excepción de Pikachu que también estaba riendo-

Kiawe: Bueno y... -interrumpido por el sonido de la campana-

Kukui: ¡Termino el almuerzo! ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos! -llamo y todos suspiraron, mientras le rezaban a Arceus que cambiara el tema de la clase-

Guardaron sus loncheras y volvieron a acomodar sus mesas en sus respectivos lugares, así la clase continuo, con un tema diferente de estudio, afortunadamente.

…

Después de una larga mañana en la escuela, ya era la hora de la salida, todos estaban saliendo del edificio hablando animadamente, hasta que alguien grito desde….De hecho no muy lejos.

-¡Hermano! -una voz femenina infantil grito-

Todos voltearon a ver a los lados para ver de donde venia la voz, hasta que Ash fue tirado al suelo por una niña rubia… Que nadie había visto de donde salió.

Ash: auch -sobándose la cabeza, levanto la mirada y vio a…- ¿Bonnie?

Bonnie: ¡Hola hermano! Y hola a ti también Pikachu -dijo viendo al ratón eléctrico, que estaba siendo abrazado pro Danette-

Ash: Wow ¿Qué haces aquí? -pensó un momento- No, mejor pregunta ¿Tienes permiso para estar aquí? -dijo levantándose del suelo ayudando a la pequeña rubia-

Bonnie: sip -dijo y saco un papel de su bolso- Léelo y veras

Ash agarro el papel y lo leyó, una gota de sudor apareció en su cabeza, era una carta de Meyer diciendo que Clemont y el estaban remodelando la Torre Lumiose junto a la casa, como no tenían otros lugares que pudieran cuidar a Bonnie, y Serena se había ido a Hoeen, Bonnie propuso ir con el, que como se enteraron de que estaba en un lugar seguro como Alola, decidieron que era la opción más sensata. Al final la firma de Meyer perfectamente impecable.

Ash: _…. Si este lugar ERA seguro, hasta que comenzó toda la cosa de Ultraentes_ -suspiro se rasco la cabeza, que se veía visible ya que se le había caído el sombrero- Bien, déjame hablar con el Profesor Kukui haber si tiene lugar donde puedas dormir

Bonnie: ¡SI! -grito dando un salto- Ahora…-miro a los amigos de Ash quienes estaban con una cara genuina de confusión- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -entrecerrando los ojos-

Ash: son mis amigos de Alola -dijo aun leyendo sin creerse el papel-

Bonnie: Oh, ¿Qué tal? ¡Soy Bonnie! ¿Cómo se llaman? -dijo con una dulce sonrisa, tanto que las chicas pusieron ojos de corazón-

Lulu: ¡Eres una monada! -dijo y la abrazo, poniendo un poco incomoda a la chica-

Bonnie: eh ¿Gracias? -dijo mas que preguntar- _Si ella cree que soy adorable en esta forma no quiero saber cómo se pondrá con la otra_

Lillie: Soy Lillie, la que te está abrazando se llama Lulu -dijo al ver que la peli verde no tenía intención se soltar a la rubia mas pequeña-

Lana: soy Lana -levantando su mano saludando-

Crish: mi nombre es Crish -haciendo el mismo gesto que la peli azul-

Kiawe: Kiawe -cruzado de brazos- ¿Cómo es eso de que eres la hermana de Ash?

Bonnie: ¡Oh eso! Realmente no somos hermanos, pero mientras el viajo por Kalos, nos hicimos muy unidos, como hermano y hermana claro -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ante lo que dijo todos miraron al azabache, que aún seguía examinando el papel, hasta que noto sus miradas.

Ash: mm ¿Pasa algo? -enarcando una ceja-

Kiawe: ¿Viajaste por Kalos? -serio pero curioso al mismo tiempo-

Ash: si -encogiéndose de hombros- Esa no es la única región por la que viaje, hasta la fecha, creo pase por…. Kanto, Jotho, las islas naranja, Hoeen, Sinno, Unova….También una ciudad llamada Altomare y las islas Shaumoti -nombro todos lo que paso recordando vagamente sus viajes-

Todos, excepción de Bonnie y Pikachu (Que aun no había sido soltado por Danette), abrieron sus ojos en shock.

Ash: -viendo que no despertarían pronto suspiro- Bonnie vamos a la casa del Profesor Kukui y preparemos las cosas, mientras te digo lo que a pasado por aquí -dijo para la alegría de Pikachu que Danette finalmente lo soltó y fue al hombro de Bonnie, mientras el fue al de Ash-

Bonnie: ¡Bien! ¡Ya quiero saber lo que has estado haciendo! -dijo y camino felizmente junto a Ash hacia la salida de la escuela-

Mientras que dejaban atrás al equipo Alolan, que aun no había salido del shock.

Nadie noto que habían dejado una gorra solitaria en el pavimento.


End file.
